farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crespaguss
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crespaguss page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 21:30, July 20, 2010 Re: Loading Screen Pictures Hi. Look on this blog post, but in ABP search for current --Dexter338 >talk< 15:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Mastery Signs ... Hi Crespaguss, great work on the addition of the Mastery Signs, looking good :D Clintang84 -- 06:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Hello, I'd just like to take a minute to thank you for all of you great work here! Feel free to put it somewhere on your userpage :) Ajraddatz 04:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Untitled thanks for removing white Thank you! ...For uploading pictures on the page of Giant Black Cherry Tree :) Adminship Have you ever considered applying for adminship? We need more admins, and I think your request would pass :) Ajraddatz 05:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously though, you should :P Ajraddatz 22:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Read FV:A, and if you still think that it is right for you, apply at FV:RFA. Ajraddatz 00:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) LEVEL 190 Wow my mouth literally dropped reading your profile. Great job! Jacgreen02 13:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Pages Good job on adding the unreleased items. It really does save me a lot of time when I go to do the updates. But tried to remember to add them as they are listed in the Market. The Giant trees for some reason does not have the word 'tree' in them. For example, the Giant Mardi Gras tree does not have the word 'tree' in it so we need to make sure we have the page the same way. It's a pain in the butt when I have to move the page to the right name and then the picture isn't there because it was named wrong and I don't have the ability to rename pictures and files. If you could remember to do that from now on, I would greatly appreciate it. Jc.phoenix 05:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :OK. I will be more careful in this issue. Sorry for late reply. -- Crespaguss Congrats You are now an admin. Feel free to ask me any questions that you might have :) Ajraddatz 23:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats and welcome new Admin :D Clintang84 |Talk 10:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much Clintang84 :)) -- Crespaguss Untitled Please update the English cow article, as it has been released (I grew one just today from the English calf). Sells for 200 coins, harvest yield is 30 coins. Thanks. 21:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Farmer Lovly :I will take care. Thanks. -- Crespaguss Spring basket Thank your for the images =) --User:Gonçalo F 23:36 | 12-04-2011 | Portugal :That's not important. You're welcome :) -- Crespaguss Hello I'd appreciate it if some of the editors check my forum message about the dog splash screen that was recently removed due to users complaining about it. Thanks so much! --Liliana (my talk). 11:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC)